


Love

by TheUntaintedQueen



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUntaintedQueen/pseuds/TheUntaintedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to make this an ongoing work, ya know, a list of things that can describe love maybe? If there's a feeling, thought, action, event, or etc that I missed, let me know and I can add it c: Let's see what the community thinks of love, yeah?</p><p>~*^*~[{Dedicated to my nameless angel, he knows who he is <3}]~*^*~</p><p>Xx, TheUntainedQueen</p></blockquote>





	Love

Just a few seconds ago I had someone ask me what my definition of love was. Ironically, that someone was a person whom I'd like to call my significant other, but that's not what's important. I told him that my definition of love was lengthy and so much that it could be made into a book-which it is. My definition of love is really formless and is more so a collection of thoughts and feelings rather than just a simple structured sentence. My definition of love changes to fit a person, or a set of people, instead of being a one-size-fits-all kind on notion.

I could honestly go on and on about what my definition of love is and isn't, but for you I'll try to avoid rambling. Forewarning, though: I  **really**  suck with words.

 

* * *

 

 

Love is a word. Love is a feeling. Love is an emotion. Love is an experience. Recall any experience in your lifetime. Can you describe it with just one word? With just one word, do you think you could capture the entire essence of said experience? Some may say yes, but the majority would agree that to do so is pretty much impossible. You can't describe that roller coaster ride as just scary, because that's not all it was; when you reached the top you felt anxious, when you finally stopped you felt relieved, and when you were suddenly jerked forward once more as the ride continued you felt startled. It takes a number of words to describe an experience, and it takes a number of words to describe love.

Love to me is safety. To feel completely safe in someone's arms and not have to think twice on whether or not you should let your guard down just this once. 

Love is laughter. Staying up 'til three am, feeling high on life and just giggling at even the slightest occurrence.

Love is memories. Things that stay etched permanently in your head no matter how little or how far back. Memories are forever, as love should be. Love is memories.

Love is sacrifice. I'm not talking ripping out your heart and placing it on an altar, no. I'm talking sacrificing sleep (which I know my angel and I have done on numerous occasions), or your favorite snack, or the charger to your phone. When you love someone you'll do absolutely anything for them. It's always normal to hesitate. People say love isn't hesitation but love is apart of human nature and humans are naturally hesitant. What matters though, is that you get over those hesitations and come out with no regrets. Love is not regret. You're either all in or not. You can't have half a life raft and still survive, no. It's either the whole raft or you die.

Love is persistence and fighting. No, I'm not saying to go hit your girlfriend or charge towards your boyfriend with a broken glass bottle. I mean fighting for each other. My love always says "you have to grind for the things you want." If you really love your partner, you have to be willing to "grind" for them and never give up. Once you give up, it shows you've stopped caring. You can say with words that you still do, but actions speak louder, trust me. You've got to be willing to fight and persist for your significant other, when times are rough, and even when they're so easy there's really no need to fight and persist so hard. 

Love is very give and take. Love is compromise and love is reaching a common goal. You can't move a car if it's tires are spinning in all different directions, just as you can't move a relationship forward if it's two partners aren't interested in moving in the same direction. It's okay to have different aspirations, but moving in the direction of success is something both partners should want. If you love someone you'll help them, and allow them to help you. You'll keep pushing even when they get tired, and you'll know that it's okay to rest yourself if you have to because your partner will be there to hold down the fort. Love is when two people help each other an heal each other and protect each other and push each other. Love is the union of two people who care enough about each other to lift one another up to help each other succeed. Love is nothing without teamwork and cooperation, because essentially, two people in love are a team.

Love is unwavering trust. No matter what comes around to tempt your partner, to love that partner is to truly trust them enough to know that they won't betray you. Whether it be trusting them not to eat all the nutella while you're out the house, or something more serious such as trusting them not to cheat while your away on business. Love is about fully entrusting yourself to someone knowing fully well that they are responsible and good enough a person not to take advantage of that. So basically, love is one giant trust fall.

Love is comfort under each and every circumstance. Now this isn't something that usually develops immediately. Often times it takes awhile to become comfortable with sharing everything with a person, but if it is true love, you will get there. Pregnancy talks, talks about your past, embarrassing childhood memory talks, etc. All these should be no problem sharing when your in love, because you're comfortable with that person. You're familiar with them. You trust them and know them not to judge. You can even laugh about these things, but no matter how you handle them, it is never awkward. You can be completely nude in front of your lover and feel comfortable. You can just sit in complete silence with your lover and be comfortable. Comfort is just something that you find within your lover. It's something magnetic and powerful but it slips under your radar without giving you a chance to react. So, like love, comfort has no one word definition, which is why I think these two definitely go hand in hand.

I notice I'm rambling again, my bad, my bad. I'll try and shorten it up for you now. Maybe a list of words and them some examples, yeah? I'm not trying to bore you or anything :p Just read what'll come after and see what you feel, because I can show you better than tell you.

 

Love is:

*Walking down the street and smiling like a fool because the thought of your lover popped into your head.

*Being unable to describe the feeling of love.

*Getting a little jealous knowing that your lover attracts many admirers, but accepting the fact as part of what makes them, them.

*Staring at the stars.

*Feeling the warmth of your love's arms around you even when they're no where in sight.

*Not being able to fall asleep without hearing the sound of they're voice.

*Feeling your heart light up on the instance you see them.

*A strong urge to annoy the shit out of them and be obnoxious.

*The desire for their attention 24/7

*Feeling an inexplicable loneliness when they're not by your side, even if you're currently talking with them.

*The realization that text or call is not enough.

*Swarms of ideas rapidly flooding your mind, all of them things you want to do with your lover.

*Being annoyed with your lover but still loving them.

*Being obnoxious with your lover.

*Getting together and wreaking havoc on the world together.

*Staring into each others eyes. No words spoken.

*Feeling bad when you've hurt one another.

*The want to keep pressing them.

*Frustration when they shut you out.

*Desperation to ease their pain.

*Freaking out when they do as much as stub their toe.

*Fighting over who gets the last fry.

*Fighting over who gets the last word.

*Shit talking each other then suddenly getting horny.

*When all of your conversations always turn raunchy.

*Encouraging each other to try new things.

*Protecting each other from past mistakes.

*Learning from each other.

*Growing with each other.

*Pointing out each other's strengths and helping fight each other's weaknesses.

*Cracking corny jokes.

*Throwing hella shade.

*Asking existential questions.

*Constantly having to ask one another "are you high?" or "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

*Adoring one another.

*Being open with one another.

*Getting to know one another.

*Sharing interests.

*Sharing friends.

*Feeling like you're looking in the mirror.

*Feeling complete.

*Wanting to share a life.

*Wanting to dedicate yourselves to one another. 

*Talks of family.

*Talks of settling down.

*Forgetting the world exists outside the two of you.

*Feeling practically married even when your not.

*Knowing there is no work of art more beautiful than your lover.

*Feelings.

*Emotions.

*Rainbows.

*Fantasy.

*Fate.

*Faith.

*The universe.

*God(s)/esses.

*All things unknown.

 

The list goes on an on and by god even further on, but my mind runs to quickly for my hands and I'm known to trip over my words. How did you feel, reading all these? Did it feel familiar? Are you in love? One thing's for sure, I know I am.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to make this an ongoing work, ya know, a list of things that can describe love maybe? If there's a feeling, thought, action, event, or etc that I missed, let me know and I can add it c: Let's see what the community thinks of love, yeah?
> 
> ~*^*~[{Dedicated to my nameless angel, he knows who he is <3}]~*^*~
> 
> Xx, TheUntainedQueen


End file.
